The present invention relates to an injection, feed and charging pipe for machines for continuous casting of steel, the pipe to be made of fireproof refractory, but gas permeable material. Injection or charge pipes of the type to which the invention pertains are usually used for feeding molten steel either from a ladle into a tundish or from the tundish into the mold of the machine and apparatus for continuous casting. The fireproof and refractory material to be used for such a charging and injection pipe, is usually gas permeable. Upon feeding molten steel by means of such a pipe, it has to be observed that particularly in the case of quieted and quiescent steel certain deoxidizing products are precipitated upon the walls of the injection pipe. These deposits reduce the casting throughput and are also detrimental to the quality of the steel product.